


[Podfic] A Cottage in the Woods by FaeryQueen07

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of A Cottage in the Woods by FaeryQueen07</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Cottage in the Woods by FaeryQueen07

**Title** : A Cottage in the Woods  
 **Author** : FaeryQueen07  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : “There’s a cottage,” Stiles’ mother says, and then she presses a kiss to his forehead before turning off the light.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476734)  
**Length** 0:19:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Cottage%20in%20the%20Woods%20by%20FaeryQueen07.mp3)  
MB


End file.
